


The Right Kind of Afraid

by only_one_word



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_one_word/pseuds/only_one_word
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes physical reminders instead of verbal ones. And he still doesn't know why he cares so much that Derek is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I'm testing the waters here, so don't mind me.

Everything was heat and muscle with Derek. Even when he walked, the heat rolled off him constantly, just enough that Stiles could always feel it from where he was. Pinned to a wall, punching him in the face, treading water in the pool, it didn't matter. Just below the heat was always, always the muscle though. Stiles had seen muscle before; he had seen plenty of chests and abs. He was on a lacrosse team and he had eyes. It was hard not to get an eyeful in the locker rooms. But it wasn't quite the same unless it was Derek's muscle. Derek pining him against a wall. Derek's body in between his legs. Derek's as a dead weight for two hours, held tightly, because Stiles wasn't sure what would happen if he'd let go. And Scott had the same Werewolf body heat too. But that wasn't the same either. Stiles still grabbed his arm, slapped his chest, touched him the exact way he always has, and it felt no different than before. It didn't feel like a shock to his system, the spiked heart rate of what could be fear, of what _should be_ fear-

But it never was really. Because that was just Derek. Derek who got underneath his skin just as much as he got under his. Derek who growled and snarled and tried to have an effect, any effect other than what just _happens_. The hands will push and manhandle Stiles, and Stiles will shrug it off. The muscle under the leather jacket will press close, invade Stiles' personal space, and Stiles will hardly blink. The heat will invade Stiles body and his thoughts, and he will start talking and ignore it entirely.

Stiles' heart speeds up, but he's never been afraid. But he's not sure what this thing is he's feeling is to care as much as Derek does when he is anticipating or wanting some other reaction. Maybe it's some stronger reaction that Stiles isn't willing to give.

And Stiles isn't sure how much stronger a reaction he could have. He already feels a small knot of tension between his shoulders after an attack until Scott lets him know that Derek survived. He already wants to punch Derek in the face for being so stupid. He already wants to take Derek and hide him where no one will find him-

And okay. Maybe Stiles is scared. Maybe he's terrified. But Stiles' is never scared of Derek. Derek is heat and muscle and solid weight and a steady pulse and a breath that keeps getting interrupted by a growl. Derek is all those things. Derek is all those things, and that means he's alive, so it's okay if Stiles is terrified, because that means _nothing_ when he jumps in surprise because Derek's in his room again, or when he's getting told to "Shut up, Stiles," or when he's trying to look menacing or whatever he's trying to do when he's looming dangerously in the corner.

Stiles doesn't know what the feeling is, still, but he'd rather think about keeping him alive than worry about that right now.


End file.
